


【翻譯】Multiples|多項選擇

by DavinciTrap



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinciTrap/pseuds/DavinciTrap





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Multiples](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7000) by deuxexmycroft. 



Multiples 

Part 1

1-I

約翰醒了。

他能聞到鼻子下方散髮的血腥，嘴唇微麻[1]，粘滯，呼吸受阻。

膠帶，他的感官記憶說，你的鼻血流到了上頭。

他挪蹭著想要坐起來，然後他的頭遭到撞擊。過了很久他才注意到周圍的噪音，搖晃以及所處之處可以將骨頭拆了的移動。他跌回原處，用綁在身前的手捂住額頭，捆住他的東西遠比塑膠管帶來的厚實。

我在一輛車的後備箱里，車子正在移動。

他的腳同樣被束著，縛在腳踝那兒。沒有太多空間，約翰能感受到身邊其他的東西，他的肩膀和腳掠過那些，冰涼。用布覆蓋住的金屬，還有容器，隨著車輛每一次轉彎或漂移發出尖銳的撞擊聲。外面很安靜，他離城市很遠。

約翰抬起手，從疼痛中振作，他將臉上的膠帶統統撕了下來，在新鮮的空氣中大口呼吸。他躺著，努力驅散恐慌，思維因腎上腺素湧入得以思考發生在他身上的事。他能聞到車子里的汽油，血液散出的鐵銹，以及道路揮發的瀝青，或者，C4（雖然怎麼想都覺得不可能）。難道這車是用來運塑料炸彈的？

耳邊的寂靜被劃破，他嚇了一跳，對講機。

“嘿，小寵物，” 一個聲音，即使通過低質量對講機也鮮明得恐怖，“想我了么？”

“莫裡亞蒂。”約翰低啞的喃喃，他的瞳孔在黑暗中微微擴散。

聽筒對面的人輕笑，刺痛了約翰的耳膜：“遊戲開始了，很高興你已經醒來，并做好準備。”

約翰的思緒高速旋轉，他全身緊繃，記憶被拉回游泳池邊的爆炸，被拉回綁著炸彈直面槍口的夜晚[2]，被拉回阿富汗，地雷，和燃燒的殘肢。他的嘴很幹，有如砂紙。

“歇洛克……”

“我沒逮著他，”莫裡亞蒂假意安慰道，“不過我抓住了他的心，而他將是那個決定如何去敲碎它的人。”

這些單詞太過隱晦，以至於約翰不能一下子理解，他扭了一下身體，抓住了對講機，用他那乾渴到失控的舌頭吐出一串句子，“什麽遊戲？我們要去哪兒？”

“別急，小東西，你不是遊戲玩家。”

“那我爲什麽在這兒？”

“你是遊戲的一部份，一個棋子，就和以前一樣。在那兒，和你，即是整個遊戲。”

約翰疲憊的眼睛適應了黑暗，他能更好的分辨出後備箱內那些包圍著他的雜碎，恐懼感擠壓住他的胃部，在他辨認出斧子和刀鋒殘忍的曲綫時，他們被包裝良好，他還能看見噴燈光滑明亮的閃耀以及棍棒沉悶壓抑的色澤。

幾盒看上去來自中世紀的醫療裝備。

安全帶和繩索。

鏈條。

一堆令其畏縮的束縛性用具和性玩具。

還有更多，但他無法在漆黑的環境中窺見所有，他就在它們中間，在被刑器構築成的搖籃里。

“我們快到了。”莫裡亞蒂咕嚕了一聲，通話結束，引擎慢了下來，除卻輪胎摩擦發出的聲響和金屬相互撞擊的回音，再沒有什麽能伴著被留在那裡的約翰。

 

 

注：  
1 原文是“and his lips are heavy”，恕我無知，我不明白什麽叫做嘴唇很重

2 原文是“to Moriarty draping him in explosives as a gun was pressed into John’s temple”不確定怎麼翻譯T T

*****

1-II 

拒接。歇洛克更中意短信，但約翰沒有回覆，那些語氣越來越偏激的簡訊均被對方置之不理，這與他朋友大相庭徑的反差著實令人不安。約翰總是能從他所收到的信件中看出歇洛克的脆弱，需求與愉悅，并很好的響應那些，而非如此可怖的沉默。

約翰預設的語音再度響起，歇洛克立即掛斷了電話，他將手機丟在沙發上，隨即自己也倒了上去，像是突然昏厥了一般。他誠然有些誇張，鑒於當下的情況，倒也無可厚非。他拉扯自己的捲髮，亂眨著酸脹的眼睛，一切都令他十分不爽——他爲什麽會允許那個看上去和普通群眾沒兩樣的人滲入進他的生活，且滲入得如此徹底，以至於那個人的缺席竟能使歇洛克偉大的頭腦當機了？！

約翰是否仍關心他，在意他？

這是歇洛克當下唯一想要求證的事，哪怕一則“滾！ JW”的訊息，也好過這死氣沉沉的詭寂。

約翰一度警告過歇洛克，讓他收斂一下自己的佔有欲。去他的，約翰是他的，他就是知道，約翰是他的。很自私是吧？他不在乎，約翰會理解的，約翰總是理解。

也許他現在正在工作，腦殼裡同樣百無聊賴，敷衍著和索耶醫生調調情，或者一遍又一遍的刷新他的郵箱，希望能看到新郵件。歇洛克收拾收拾心神，他的手指在沙發下面摸摸索索，最終拖出了他的筆電，那上面落了一層灰，在打開之前，他將之清理乾淨。說實話，他還是喜歡用約翰的電腦，可他不高興挪一挪地方去拿。

他進入自己的收件箱，滑鼠越過一連串可憐的，沒完沒了的，無聊到光看標題就能解決的“神秘”案件，徑直點向發件箱……如果他沒有被最新一封吸引的話。匿名郵址，一次性，可用作下單簽名[1]，還能避免被當成垃圾郵件。他點開了：

嗨，帥哥。

看到了你的小寵物，他看上去真是孤單，所以我把他帶回家了，怎麼，你忽視他了？

我認為他可是值得更多的關注。

愛你的M

P.S.

http://bit593.anonym.to/

歇洛克看見的是直播錄像，畫面很暗，只有輕微的靜電干擾，高質量攝影機。節目架構在黑色的背景中，下方是即時聊天欄，光標在裡頭閃爍，但歇洛克沒有輸入任何內容。

他在等。

鏡頭轉了，然後他看見一個蒼白的男人，穿著黑色的西裝，坐在木製的餐桌上，雙腿擺來擺去，另一個男人以嬰兒的姿態躺在他身邊，頭枕在蒼白男人的膝蓋上，看上去像睡著了一般。鏡頭稍稍調整，光線打到合適的亮度，歇洛克最壞的猜想得到了證實。

莫裡亞蒂一隻手交纏著約翰軟軟的頭髮，另一隻握著刀具，鋒刃在約翰脆弱的頸項邊徘徊。他的笑真誠又殘忍，眼神直盯鏡頭仿佛那是什麽令人愉悅的東西。

約翰是清醒的，雖然眼神迷蒙。藥劑。他額頭的一側呈現青紫，鼻子下方有血漬，無肢體束縛卻不動分毫，不是因為刀刃的威脅，自然行為被剝奪，可以肯定是某種肌肉鬆弛劑。饒是如此，他毫不畏懼甚至略有挑釁的直面鏡頭，那令歇洛克無比自豪。

“你好，”莫裡亞蒂語調愉悅，“歡迎加入我們，歇洛克。”

他的名字令約翰急劇抽搐，眼眸大張，莫裡亞蒂的手旋即緊拽住他的頭髮，將刀面壓上他的咽喉。他在約翰的耳邊安慰似的“噓”了幾聲，“冷靜，小傢伙，別這麼躁動不安的。”

約翰低低自語了些什麽，歇洛克沒能看清，他將窗口放大，開始讀約翰的唇形。

歇洛克——

“他可真是貼心，”莫裡亞蒂撫著約翰的面頰，“我一直想給自己也找一個，但後來我改變主意了，我幹嘛不直接搶了你的呢？他太不受重視了，爲什麽無論是個誰都能輕易把他從大街上綁架走呢？！”

直到此時，歇洛克才意識到，他是多麼的緊張，他死死攥著筆電以防自己會失控摔了它，“約翰！”他大聲呼喚著，儘管沒有人能聽見他的聲音。

“我們要玩個遊戲，歇洛克，”莫裡亞蒂向後靠了靠，但依然粗魯的扯著約翰的頭髮，歇洛克真想一根根的敲碎他那瘦骨嶙峋的指頭，“這和以往不同，我們已經玩過智力測試，當然，你出色的通過了！我想你接近我的水平，很接近。”

“你到底要做什麽？！”歇洛克不得要領的破口大駡，他甩了甩腦袋，強迫自己冷靜，無論莫裡亞蒂的計劃是什麽，他急需清醒的大腦，那是他一一的武器。

莫裡亞蒂仍在自顧自的滔滔不絕：“哦，我想這一點不必多說，不過……別試圖去追蹤錄像源了，或者想要分析出我在哪兒，因為我保證你別想找到啥端倪。啊，在開始之前我得炸飛什麽東西，會是什麼呢？學校？醫院？倫敦地鐵？誰知道？我太他媽的太愛這瘋狂的日子了！”

他癲狂的大笑，刀口幾乎要埋入約翰的脖子。

歇洛克想起還在一閃一閃的光標。你要什麽？他輸入，通過實時傳訊發了過去。

莫裡亞蒂的臉側到一邊，應該是通過鏡頭之外的連接設施來閱讀歇洛克的質疑。

“哦！甜心，”莫裡亞蒂轉回正面，滿是遺憾道，“我只是想要樂子。”

他的手指刮過約翰腦後的頭皮，歇洛克可以看見約翰不由自主的瑟縮。

“考驗約翰耐性的時候到了，大概對你來說，也是一樣。別嚇著自己，答案可不能出錯。”莫裡亞蒂自己笑出了聲，從來沒有誰的聲音能像他一樣，只一點，便足以激起歇洛克全部的殺意，“我問你答，就用聊天框。你在聽不？”

S：你已經得到我全部的注意。

莫裡亞蒂咧開嘴：“第一個問題，藥效開始減退了，如果要將約翰置於控制之下，我該怎麼做呢？是打斷他的肋骨，還是擊碎他的手臂？一分鐘后給我答案。”

 

注：

1 原文是“one of those disposable emails that people use to sign up for offers” 滿臉血求指教

 

 

*****

這起碼是R級暴力  
言符其實的血腥滿地  
想好再看  
有任何後遺癥譯者概不負責  
譯者現在也是滿臉血

 

正文：

1-III

約翰有一雙善良的手，醫者，妙手回春，溫和耐心。每當歇洛克弄傷自己，撞擊，受創，有感染風險，他便去約翰那兒，那個男人會清洗包扎他的傷口，用輕輕的聲音責備歇洛克，之後他們會一起回去。

約翰有一雙致命的手，殺者，直擊目標，百步穿楊。槍在他手中，成為臂膀的延伸，完全受他掌控。他的飛刀例無虛發，肉搏亦是完美至極。

約翰會被摧毀，若他不能再使用那雙手。

但多跟肋骨的折斷將不僅僅是制伏約翰，整個過程中，他的肺可能被重創，而在失去藥物作用的情況下，任意三根及以上的肋骨骨折，只會導致緩慢而痛苦的死亡。

三十秒。

歇洛克憤憤的盯著手錶。這算什麽遊戲？這根本測試不了什麽！這是酷刑，是清楚明瞭的殘害，通過傷害歇洛克唯一的朋友來令其感同身受。

手。

他緩緩的鍵入，仿佛恨可以通過無線網絡傳遞給接收它的人。

他要看著，看著莫裡亞蒂所能看到的場景；他必復仇，為莫裡亞蒂加諸于約翰身上的一切；那個男人，他會將之撕成碎片。

“有趣，”莫裡亞蒂低聲自語，嘴角上揚，他將約翰徹底推上了桌子，自己跳了下來，徑直走向鏡頭，“我知道了，寶貝兒。（對手下）按住他，用羊角錘，我要他的每一寸骨頭，都不再完整。”

約翰在餐桌上掙扎，藥效確實在減退，即便如此，他仍虛弱得如一隻小貓。從歇洛克的角度看去，還有另外兩人，他們身材高大，穿著黑色的軍裝，舉止亦顯出軍人作風。雇傭兵，或者，因醜聞被踢出軍隊的傢伙。他們太年輕，夠不上退役，也沒有跡象表明是負傷落伍。

其中一人壓著約翰的身體，另一人拉直了約翰的一條手臂，手中握著黑色的金屬錘，錘頭一邊為圓柱，一邊呈V字開口，爪狀，既能釘鉚，又可起釘，而這個，看上去比標準型號大了許多，必然，也重了許多。[1]

莫裡亞蒂在約翰的反抗與嘶吼中大笑，攝像鏡頭因莫裡亞蒂的移動而左右搖晃，他刻意放大約翰的臉直至滿屏，痛苦，恐懼，卻不屈不撓。

“他們要先廢了他的右手。”莫裡亞蒂擔任了旁白，他調整焦距，使畫面重新完整，抵住約翰的傭兵一臉病態的微笑，喉嚨里溢出“咯咯”的聲響。

S：我會找到你的，我會用同樣可怕的方式殺了你們，每一個。

歇洛克按下退格，這毫無意義。

約翰的右手張開，手心向下，置於桌面，他正試圖將其握成拳頭，但錘子落下來了，落在他指關節分明的手背，敲碎骨頭與筋肉，嘎啦作響。約翰痛苦的呼號，短促而又尖銳，他表情空白，眼眸大睜，瞳孔失焦，身體同靈魂分離般的，胸口急劇起伏，他看上去快要過度呼吸了。

碾磨。

粉碎。

“每一根手指，”莫裡亞蒂在一旁私語，回應他的，是骨的破裂及約翰難以壓抑的痛呼。

輪到另一隻手了，束縛約翰的男子稍稍挪了挪位置，氣力隨即鬆懈幾分，約翰趁機轉過身子，手肘狠狠的擊上那人的脖子

“哦！”莫裡亞蒂興奮的高叫，“他可真他媽的夠辣！你不是家養的，對吧，小東西？”

約翰很快被重新按倒，輕而易舉的，在莫裡亞蒂的污言穢語中，他無比沮喪。

“咱能綁住他么，上帝！”被擊中的大兵高聲問道，他的脖子已經青了。

“遲會兒，”莫裡亞蒂說，“下一隻手！”

“不……”約翰聲嘶力竭，“不，不！滾開！”

莫裡亞蒂吃吃的笑著：“他真是太可敬了，我深受感動，你呢，歇洛克，你瞧見了不？”

歇洛克的記事本開著，他試圖拼合出所有能看見的，能觀察到的房間細節，任何，能夠真正幫他推導出位置的線索——沒有，如莫利亞斯所言，沒有。但這只是暫時，人都會犯錯。

重錘敲上約翰的手，埋進血肉，碾入腱肌，直搗骨髓（手腕不規則的心皮，掌骨，手指精緻的關節），約翰已經放棄堅守沉默，他隨著每一下疼痛哀嚎。

歇洛克的指尖輕觸包裹在他上臂的繃帶，那道傷口被照料得如此悉心和專業，它來自一場驚心動魄的追擊，對方是亂舞著刀具的暴徒，他記得約翰彼時的大驚小怪，那雙仔細消毒過的巧手將傷口的疼痛驅散，如今，它就要癒合了。[2]

沾滿了血的錘子摔落在地，猩紅鋪散開來，結束了。

“誠然，他現在乖巧多了。”莫裡亞蒂調侃著走近，鏡頭晃來晃去如他高低起伏的笑聲。約翰凝視著天花板，支離破碎。

錄像關閉。

 

注：  
1 作者描述的即是羊角錘，部份語句用百度百科上的進行替換，否則實在解釋不清錘子的樣子

 

2 此段大部份意義，直譯的話，英語的句子順序會是個災難，原文這一段寫的十分感人，兩度提到阿花的手十分催人淚下。

 

*****

有渣化的麥哥，有意譯，有譯者自我補充，此章無血腥遍地，給各位一個緩衝，血腥遍地在下一更，譯者已瘋，內牛滿面滾走。

 

正文：

1-IV

鏡頭暗下去之後，歇洛克一度陷入恐慌，他不停地刷新頁面，但畫面未有重現，他咒駡著平緩呼吸，克制自己不要摧毀鍵盤。一則簡訊自聊天窗口跳了出來。

M：每一小時，千萬不要亂跑，親愛的！

歇洛克狠狠的啐了一口。

S：你爲什麽要這麼做？

光標無助的閃爍，沒有答覆。

歇洛克將筆電從他的肚子上甩開，電腦越過他的腳落在了點子上，他焦躁的踱步。約翰在莫裡亞蒂手上，而他所能做的，就是在一邊兒等著那個瘋子繼續他的酷刑。每個小時？約翰要怎麼活下來？最糟糕的是，歇洛克無能為力。

不！他必須採取行動。可該怎麼做？不能聯繫警察，他敢肯定莫裡亞蒂在雷斯垂德的局子里埋了眼線，無論是從其遊刃有餘的逃脫追捕上來看，還是就雷斯垂德獲得了歇洛克的信任（哪怕只是淺薄的少許）這一點上而言。即使沒有，一旦莫裡亞蒂發現歇洛克嘗試展開追捕，他定將做出更為出格的舉動。他可能，還會殺了約翰。

他不能冒險。

只有一個人能幫他，歇洛克只能向那個人開口，即便折損他的自尊，打破他一貫的獨立。

他拾起棄置一旁的手機，迅速的發出一封短信。

急需協助。  
SH

回覆十分迅捷。

你又做了什麽？  
我很忙。  
MH

他抓了約翰。  
SH

麥克羅夫特沒有答覆，去他的！歇洛克的手指緊纏著手機，他等著，耐心漸漸消失殆盡。他又發了一遍，爲什麽那個混蛋還是沒有回應？！

這實在不是麥克羅夫特玩他那荒謬的權力遊戲的時候！

當鈴聲終於想起，歇洛克按下通話，直接而尖刻：“你在忙什麽？往嘴巴裡塞蛋糕麼？！”

但麥克羅夫特簡直是鎮定的代名詞，他能想像到對方現在的樣子，手枕膝蓋，靠著椅背，通過免提欣賞歇洛克求助的聲音：“我有很多事要做，歇洛克。”

“莫裡亞蒂逮到了約翰。”歇洛克一字一頓。

“約翰不應該由你看護麼？是你告訴我不准干預，那麼現在，我需要——”

“麥克羅夫特！”歇洛克喊道，“我在要求你幫我！約翰會死的！”

思考時間，椅子“吱吱”作響，最終，“……十分鐘之內到我這兒，我會派一輛車。”

“謝謝你。”歇洛克說。

“你欠我個人情，我的弟弟。”

他們同時掛斷了電話，歇洛克撿起了他的電腦，新的郵件，來自另一個匿名帳戶。

哦，歇洛克，

我告訴過你別聯繫任何人。

如果你未被俗務纏身，來這兒更容易些。[1]

51.540187,-0.124503

後巷，紅色的門。鑰匙在墊子下面。

記住，一個人。

愛你的，MX

歇洛克的眉頭微蹙，他辨識得 出這些數字，非常明顯的經緯座標。快！他翻出網絡地圖，輸入訊息，時間在每一英寸的檢索中流逝，每一秒，歇洛克的急躁都在遞增。地址記錄完畢，他大步衝向樓下，傍晚的倫敦變得清冷，當他攔下一輛出租的時，他正瑟瑟發抖。

“去哪兒？”車子在路邊停下，司機問。

“約克郡，卡姆登，”歇洛克拉緊他的手套，“越快越好！”

出租開離之際，歇洛克看見一輛熟悉的黑色轎車緩緩開近221B。麥克羅夫特會從公寓里看出發生了什麽，對此歇洛克毫不懷疑，他擔心的是，在卡姆登，莫裡亞蒂準備了什麽來招待他。當你無法把握全局，亦弄不清對手的行動，遊戲將變得難以預料。

 

1-V

猩紅的大門落在後巷的末尾，油漆剝落，看上去是個被遺棄的地方，但破舊的門上裝了把新鎖，歇洛克在快爛了的擦鞋墊下面找到鑰匙并打開了它。

臺階上拂滿灰塵，光線昏暗的房間里，一桌，一椅，一個屏保開啟的電腦和一張卡在顯示器頂部的便利貼，上面寫著匿名的URL。歇洛克略帶猶疑的坐下，晃動鼠標，激活屏幕，他點開唯一的圖標，網頁瀏覽，鍵入地址，電腦反應迅速，微微作響。

和上次一樣，黑色的銀幕，聊天欄，毫無動靜的廣播。歇洛克在腦中數著時間，只一會兒，沉默被打破，畫面展開。約翰趴在桌上，蜷縮著面向他，殘缺的手擱在下巴旁，他一定被劇痛困擾，卻看上去如此木然無覺。莫裡亞蒂坐到他身邊，看著鏡頭假笑，他推了推約翰。

“看著攝像頭，小寵物，他在那兒呢。”

約翰灰藍色的眸子只瞟了一眼，目光便重新聚到地面，他此時看上去十分清醒，能快速做出反應。

“你瞧，他現在安靜多了，不再那麼鬧騰，”莫裡亞蒂轉向約翰，對方打定注意般不去看任何東西，“坐起來，讓歇洛克看看你的手。”

“約翰……”歇洛克喃喃自語，那個男人掙扎著立直身子，用手肘支撐自己坐起，他的腿垂在桌子的邊緣，破碎的手放在膝蓋上，慘不忍睹，但已停止出血。連抽搐都不能做到，約翰的手指看上去卻像是屬於沒有生命的木偶。

莫裡亞蒂打了個極虛偽的呵欠，他伸了個懶腰，輕佻的滑靠在約翰的肩膀上：“準備好下一個問題了么，歇洛克？”問完之後，他轉過臉，朝鏡頭外點了點頭。

新的對話跳了出來。

M：你要他變瞎，變聾還是變啞？

一個，或三個，給你一分鐘。

憤怒，沮喪，歇洛克攥緊了他的拳頭，他無法將目光從約翰身上移開。可憐的約翰，他對此一無所知，只是極其安靜的坐著，克制著不去推開莫裡亞蒂噁心的擁抱。他是那樣的隱忍，在如此惡劣的壞境之下，用緊抿的唇線和微縮的瞳孔默默控訴著他所遭受的苦難。

變瞎，變聾，變啞。

約翰需要眼睛，他還要閱讀，他還要寫他的博客，他愛那些說著廢話的電視節目，他能欣賞歇洛克所不能發現的美麗。

曾經，某件案子之後，歇洛克在陽臺邊找到凝視著他們所處世界的約翰，一輪夕陽，天空在黑與藍的交界，他一直看著，直到城市的燈光照亮夜幕，如另一個白天的來臨。歇洛克不懂那有何吸引之處，可約翰為止沉迷。

剝奪他的視力，何其殘忍。

約翰是個好的聽眾，歇洛克有生之年還未遇見過有誰能和約翰一樣洗洗聆聽他的高談闊論，他很高興能被那樣專心的傾聽。他不要約翰失去聽覺，他還指著在以後的日子里能繼續用他的胡說八道纏著約翰，纏著那個得知他稀奇古怪的鬼點子之後總會流露出真心讚賞的人。

只有一個選擇，失去聲音，約翰再不能說話了。莫裡亞蒂要怎麼做，取出約翰的聲帶，抑或，更簡單直接的，割斷約翰的舌頭……

約翰是明理的，是歇洛克所剩無幾的道德航標，他總是快速而又義正言辭的糾正歇洛克（儘管歇洛克並不需要）。他老是在221B踱來踱去，叨叨著“歇洛克，我們又沒有牛奶了”或者“我把房子收拾了一下，別擔心，我沒碰你的實驗”。有時，歇洛克會因麥克羅夫特的干涉而情緒低落，約翰總說：“別鳥他，你比他強百倍。”

十秒。

他的手在打字過程中一直顫抖。

S：變啞

“原諒我，約翰！原諒我！”他在莫裡亞蒂饒有意味的笑容中呼出聲來。

“時間到！”

 

注：

原文是：”Perhaps this will be easier if you aren’t surrounded by creature comforts“不確定能不能這樣翻

譯者的話：相比于虐刑，作者的內心描寫和閃回才是我最撐不住的，原本想翻完後面的，想想還是給讀者和我自己留一點回血的時間，滿臉血滾走。

 

*****

絕壁絕壁的再度血腥滿地

絕壁絕壁的再度R級以暴力場面警告

絕壁絕壁的肝腸寸斷內牛滿面

絕壁絕壁的渣化無能麥哥

姑娘們，確定自己的承受能力再看，譯者先去吐血！

順帶一句，黎明就在眼前！！

 

1-VI

“時間到！”莫裡亞蒂笑著跳下桌子，跑到畫面之外，鏡頭再一次對準了約翰的面龐，每一個看著他的人都能感受到其對莫裡亞蒂的恨意，他的厭惡深深的刻進每一道皺紋里。

歇洛克只能看著，看著約翰既怒且憂，而他無力阻止。約翰的表情是如此鮮活，再小的抽動都清晰可見，這令歇洛克更為難過。他的眼孔擴散，嘴唇微裂，身體在莫裡亞蒂逛回來的一刻繃得筆直，一團金屬色澤在那個瘋子的手心裡閃耀。太模糊了，歇洛克沒能在第一時間看清，直至攝像機重新調整，然後——

手術刀，凶惡的獠牙隨著莫裡亞蒂每一步行走泛光，他的另一隻手握著外形異常老舊的羅瑟 克尼格牌19釐米張口器，在牙科手術中常用於固定病人的下巴。剪刀外形的金屬裝置，本體具有彈性，側臂在受到由外界壓迫時可以向內部或外部彎曲。[1]

“把他捆起來！”莫裡亞蒂朝鏡頭之外高聲下令，他低下頭，打量著約翰，對方牙關緊閉，下巴的線條緊繃。

“知道這是什麽不，小東西？”莫裡亞蒂問道，與此同時，約翰背貼著桌子激烈的掙扎，繩子在他的胸膛和大腿上勒緊，他的胳膊被扭到身旁。莫裡亞蒂擠壓著手柄，彈簧使得卡口驟然分離，他凝視著，自邊緣擦去一小塊紅色的污濁。

約翰無需回答，他徒然大睜的雙目已表明他知道答案，他的牙齒死死咬住下唇，以一個令整張臉都變得扭曲的力道。

“不知道？哦！你算什麽醫生啊？”莫裡亞蒂黑豆般[2]眼眸從開口器上抽離，再度回到了約翰身上，他慢慢靠近，在木桌旁晃來晃去，直至約翰的鬥爭皆數被綁縛消磨。他走著，手術刀隨著他的移動劃過約翰的上腹直抵咽喉，當約翰在他手指之下顯得更為緊張，他的嘴不禁上揚到亢奮的弧度。

他抵著約翰的頭，鉗住男人的面頰：“張嘴。”

約翰企圖甩開那人的手，可莫裡亞蒂一把拽住了他的頭髮，強迫他扭過臉，男人略略降下了身子，輕輕的一字一頓：“張、開、你、的、嘴。” 約翰嘶嘶的痛喘，毫不鬆懈，莫裡亞蒂的神情立時變作猙獰，他緊捏約翰的鼻子，可約翰利用唇齒的縫隙呼吸，他怒目而視，雙眼始終未離開莫裡亞蒂分毫。

不耐，莫裡亞蒂渴盼著虐刑能即刻開始，他看向身畔的助手，那個揮舞錘子廢去約翰雙手的人，“他媽的快想想辦法！”他吼道。

男子聳了聳肩，莫裡亞蒂忿忿的高叫：“操你媽的！你腦子他媽的送人了？老子他媽叫你想想辦法，你就得趕緊集中精力照做！”

那人的背不覺伸直：“對不起，先生，我……我真的……沒法提供什麽建議。”

“你沒必要聽命於他。”約翰快速道，莫裡亞蒂立馬撲過去恨不能將擴口器塞進他的喉嚨，但太遲了，約翰的下巴再度緊扣上牙齒。

“他當然聽命於我！”莫裡亞蒂破了音，手術刀旋即深深刺入約翰的左肩。

突來的疼痛襲擊了手無寸鐵的約翰，他痛叫出聲，莫裡亞蒂條件反射般急速而上，金屬片被塞進約翰的牙齒之間，操控它們的人趁機按壓下手柄，直至約翰的嘴不能撐到更大，唇角薄嫩的皮膚仿佛隨時都會裂開，他發出零星的，窒息的，破碎的喉音，頭胡亂搖著，從一邊擺到另一邊，莫裡亞蒂佇立一側，激動地大笑。

“不——”歇洛克倏然而起，椅子掀翻在他身後，和著鈍響，“不！”他嘶喊著，死命敲擊鍵盤。

S：到底要怎樣，你才肯停止？！

莫裡亞蒂撇了一眼接收器，險險一笑，他拔出插在約翰肩上的兇器，刀背在自己的舌頭上一帶而過：“唔——我只想……活割了醫生。你！”他朝向助手，“抓緊他的腦袋。”

那人走過去，自兩邊夾住約翰的頭，手指扒拉著約翰包裹無一物的兩頰，約翰沒法阻止他，只能喘息和抽搐，莫裡亞蒂空閒的手捉到了約翰的舌頭，他猛地拉出，毫不留情的，用指甲掐住。

歇洛克感到了切身的疼痛，他真真哀嚎出聲，手術刀割上約翰的舌頭，上下，上下，自尖端滑落低端，從低端再回到尖端，上下，上下，如斯往復。猩紅自粉色的小舌汩汩而涌，蔓延到約翰的口中，溢滿，流出，匯攏在下巴上，滴落。舌苔下吸附著許許多多用以吸收小分子食物的毛細血管，它們對壓力和痛覺極為敏感，而莫裡亞蒂正毫不留情割裂它們，鋸斷它們，在約翰的悲鳴中，在約翰浸滿面部的淚水中。

結束了。

約翰的舌一分為二，斷裂像是能延續到喉嚨末梢一般[3]，莫裡亞蒂抽出了擴口器，帶著滿意的微笑閒庭漫步地踱向攝影機。約翰面部的肌肉鬆弛下來，因為咳嗽，周圍濺滿了血沫。繩子鬆開，他蜷縮成一團，嘴巴半闔著依在餐桌的表面，長時間的過度伸展，他的下巴無法閉合。

血腥場面通常不足以觸動歇洛克，或者說，根本無法打動他，但這次不同，那些血液來自約翰的身體，他感同身受。他狂怒地朝屏幕大吼，在錄像被切斷的刹那。他總說，情感是多餘之事，可為何他現在只想將所在之處夷為平地？！

尖銳的音色刺穿他的耳鼓，不屬於歇洛克的鈴聲。

他馬上搜遍房間，最終在一塊虛掩的地板下面，他找到了聲源，入眼即是熟悉的粉紅，IPhone.

他點下應答，以極慢的速度將之舉到耳邊。

一陣令人毛骨悚然的噪音從音筒中傳出，可怕而又熟識。

“約……翰？”他低聲詢問，於是對方的嗓線開始哽咽，或許並沒有，那樣驚惶痛楚的雜音，他又如何能辨得清楚，“約翰，我發誓，”他急切地說，“若我有生之年唯有一事可做，那必是找到你！”

另一串淩亂的混響摻合進來，被苦痛充滿的嘶號，及，莫裡亞蒂陰毒的笑。

“嗨，帥哥。”

“我要殺了你！”歇洛克向他大喊，“你最好離他遠點，最好立馬就踏上逃亡，因為若讓我抓到你，我定會折磨你，你對約翰造成的痛苦，我勢必百倍奉還！那些傷害！那些屈辱！那些折磨！”

“哇哦，歇洛克甜心，這是要向我宣戰么？”

“停下你的瘋子行為，放了約翰，你要對付的人是我。”

“我們的遊戲只有在你選擇讓醫生結束生命之時才會完結，歇洛克。當然，他也可以活著，只要你想。”

“活著受你的折磨？”

莫里亞蒂嗤笑了一聲，“我無事可做的時候，就會變得特殘酷，真的，這不是啥藉口，它不過是我各種怪癖中的一個而已。”他長呼一口氣，聲音有些喘，全然的淫亂，他在這場角逐中得到了滿足，“若你瞭解我，你會愛上我的，歇洛克。”

歇洛克頓感反胃：“放他走！”

“我以為你足夠聰明，看來不行，連一場絕無可能的談判都分辨不出來，”莫里亞蒂大大的歎息，“無聊！”

他掛斷了電話。

怒意刹那間凍住了歇洛克，他震顫的拇指摁下回撥，提示音為空號。

一無所獲，歇洛克將IPhone放入他里側的口袋，踱至窗邊，整理頭緒。

在這棟建築里找不出什麽有用的線索了，他並非有意，可就是沒辦法停止那些毫無助益的演繹（三層小樓，一對愛人在此組建了家庭且至少養有一個小孩，五年未曾修理導致房子成了足不出去的破爛，外牆堆滿塗鴉，數次損壞，再無價值。新鎖大概是一個月前換上去，所以從那時起他便開始策劃這一切，很可能是用假名拍下了這棟建築），歇洛克的思維高速運轉。

他拽開步子，潜回電腦邊，小心操作。這裡頭可能藏滿了某些不好的東西，可歇洛克不是電腦專家，顯然，莫裡亞蒂才是，沒有丁點蛛絲馬跡的鍵盤，自動的屏幕截圖程序，能用來潛入他電子郵件服務器的木馬病毒……

他丟下它，用自己的黑莓上網，從一個免費的無線連接登入了互聯。

來自麥克羅夫特的郵件。

抽空解決了一下你的問題。附件是從約翰被帶走之處的監控攝像頭里截取的視頻。

截至目前，無證據指向其被帶往何處，不過我已指派專業人員去搜尋錄像。

更多的信息誠然有利於你的尋找，但很遺憾下一次更新要待我得空之時。

#file/drop/250511gh643.avi

歇洛克逡巡著是否回個隻言片語，在此之前，莫裡亞蒂似乎在第一時間便得知他聯繫了他的哥哥，儘管那有可能只是瞎猜。借住愚蠢的英國政府來對付莫裡亞蒂，當真可笑。歇洛克僅靠自己就可以推斷出所有對方提供的無關緊要的事。

他沒再理那封郵件。

電腦閃了閃，對話框再度彈出。

M：跑。

“什麽？”歇洛克大聲以應，回答他的是電腦機箱嘶嘶的噪音，歇洛克靠近檢查時，他看見邊上冒出的煙霧。

不定時炸彈！

歇洛克一口氣奔出房間，雙足鼓點似的落上曲折狹窄的階梯，用肩膀直接頂開了斑駁的前門，眼皮半閉，沖入光線依舊刺目的灰色世界，當他重新審視周邊，他只覺一陣暈眩。

見識過上一次的爆炸，他確信莫裡亞蒂炸彈的威力足以轟飛這一片小樓。

他得儘快離開，他當然明白，但一個小小的聲音，在他腦後響起，那是約翰的聲音——

救他們。

“約翰——”歇洛克低語。他跑回離爆炸地點最近的公寓，不間斷的按鈴，直到低檔的應聲器傳來不耐煩的粗魯的回音。

“誰啊？”

歇洛克靠近了些：“你需要撤離，馬上，”他命令道，“激活火警鈴，門邊，有炸彈。”

“炸……什麽？！”驚呼，“哦！好的！我這就——”

粉色手機的怪響劃破天際，打亂了他們的對話，歇洛克將其接通。

“我真心希望，你已經撤離了，歇洛克。”莫里亞蒂溫吞的語調之後，是劇烈的爆炸緊隨。

震耳欲聾。

 

 

注：

1 依舊有部份用語替換，來自百度百科

2 原文是甲蟲般的眼睛，我覺得這個比喻好奇怪所以就換了個中國人比較常用的……

3原文是“ John's tongue is sliced in two as if he had an extreme forked tongue reaching to the very back of his throat” 一臉血求教

 

譯者感想：

此文之後，天下無敵。

吐血……

 

*****

1-VII

 

“確保他不會去任何地方。”莫裡亞蒂命令道，一絲不苟地用莫蘭那浸過消毒液的手帕擦著滿是血紅的雙手，他黑色的眼眸緊盯著阿米蒂奇，令對方一陣不寒而慄，并即刻立正站直。

“是！先生！”

“這不會很難對麼？他現在根本殘破不堪。”

“我沒問題，先生！”

莫裡亞蒂咧了咧嘴，他相對較小的手拍上了阿米蒂奇的肩膀：“你當然沒問題，我從不用不稱職的傢伙，對吧，莫蘭？”

被點名的人站在數尺之外，心不在焉的點著頭，他的指尖在約翰的頭髮上蹭來蹭去，面上是一副沉思的表情，久久的，阿米蒂奇不明白，他這樣做究竟意義何在，但上一次綁架約翰，便是莫蘭協助的莫裡亞蒂，也許他只是在重溫那些回憶而已。

倏然地，莫裡亞蒂腳跟一旋，朝向出口小跑著，用微顫的手指懶懶的招呼著莫蘭，對方猛地恢復了注意，跟著離開，門被關上之前，他給了阿米蒂奇一個意味不明的眼神。現在，只有阿米蒂奇獨自陪伴著到抽著冷氣，渾身顫抖的醫生。

他走近了一些，小心翼翼的，仿佛正向一條蛇靠攏，這個醫生往往出其不意，莫蘭幾乎折了的脖子便是證明。

約翰被莫蘭玩弄過的頭髮變得亂糟糟的，他蜷縮在一側，似沒有骨頭般的軟成一團，血漬浸滿了他下半個面龐，脖子，為套頭毛衣的上端染上鮮明的紅，在嘴下方的桌面上彙成一灘。他破損的手（阿米蒂奇感到針刺般的內疚）擱在面前，以要保護的姿態揣近胸膛。

明亮的藍眼睛閃了一下，繼而望向對方，沒有真切的恨意，也沒有恐懼，只是深切的，發自內心的悲憫，且非自憐。

而是對阿米蒂奇的饋贈。

你沒必要聽命於他。

阿米蒂奇的立時緊繃：“你不明白，約翰，他救了我，我欠他這條命。”

約翰咳嗽著，形容枯槁，更多的血噴濺出來，他搖了搖頭。

不。

他的藍眸睿智而善良。他看著阿米蒂奇，就好像他知道他，就好像他理解他。

也許他確實能。

阿米蒂奇記起他在軍隊的日子，那段唯一的，使他的生命顯得有那麼點意義的時光。他不是什麽聰明的傢伙，從來就不是，他接受這個事實，但他善於拓展自己身體的極限，毫無置疑的服從命令，訓化自己成為一個完美的士兵。他如此堅定不移，在那個把他送進監獄的事故發生之前，在莫裡亞蒂將他從牢房裡撈出來之前。

你沒必要聽命於他。

“你不懂，”他痛苦萬分，“這是樁一錘子買賣。只有一個答案——在他和監獄之間，說實話，如果是你，你會怎麼選？嗯？”

約翰對視著他的眼睛，一眨不眨。

他轉身行至出口，站好，這樣便不用去看那滿是憐憫的眼神。

****

歇洛克全速奔跑著，氣喘吁吁，有血隨著風在他的頭上淋漓，他的頭髮因此粘滯，沾上他的面頰。他可以聽到遠處，消防隊車來救援那些僥倖從莫裡亞蒂炸彈下生還的傢伙們時，警笛的哀嚎。而那個歇洛克幾分鐘前還待過的廢屋，如今已成廢墟。因爆炸的衝擊，附近公寓的牆壁向內紛紛傾倒，磚塊和窗戶的碎屑紛落，狠狠的砸向下面的人行通道。

他的拳緊握著粉色的IPhone，屏幕上彈跳出一則新的短信，一個地址。

那間旅社步行得花去十五分鐘，但歇洛克只用了一半時間，他沖過別人的私有物業，在天臺上開拓出一條捷徑，當他躍入大廳，前臺的接待嘴巴張得老大，口香糖眼看著便要掉了出來。

“房間！”歇洛克大喊，“給歇洛克 福爾摩斯預留的！”

如信件所言。

她無言的遞出鑰匙，歇洛克一把奪過后飛奔而去。

一樓十二室。

歇洛克驀地闖入，準備放手一搏，但房間是空的，他掃過一遍，確定為安全後，鎖上身後的房門，徑向十分眼熟的電腦。與先前一樣，網址貼在機頂的便利貼上，歇洛克迅速寫入。

黑色背景，靜態錄像，即時聊天窗口。

歇洛克在腦中數著時間。

****

莫裡亞蒂坐在長桌的末端，約翰的腦袋邊，不慣地抽著莫蘭的香煙。他的另一隻手放在約翰的面頰上，只是按著，將對方的頭固定在桌子上。莫蘭在近處站著，以防約翰突然發難。他執著噴燈[1]，開，關，開，關，顯然已是不耐。莫裡亞蒂自然注意到了。

“把那放下來，親愛的，你嚇到他了。”他用喉音道，噴出一口煙。

“操！讓他害怕好了。”莫蘭聲音粗糲，明顯仍在介懷約翰差點搗毀了他的氣管。

阿米蒂奇遠遠佇立，搗弄著攝像機，等待將要給自己的命令。莫裡亞蒂會在要開始的時候發出訊號，他喜歡為歇洛克留著懸念。

“哦，我的上帝，我打賭他已經坐在那兒了，那個丑兮兮的小旅館，就是等著看我，”他邊喘邊笑，低下頭凝視約翰，拇指撫過對方軟軟的眉宇，“和你。”

約翰閉上眼睛。

“你知道不，小寵物，我等著看你求饒，你實在是太……” 莫里亞蒂頓住，用手指輕輕點著自己的嘴唇，搜索合適的詞彙。

“斯多葛，[2]”莫蘭提議道，噴燈被丟在約翰旁邊的桌面上，發出悶響，但約翰卻動也不動，“從他完全冷漠這一點上而言。”

“我才不是想形容他為冷漠，”莫裡亞蒂頗為懊惱，“他只是瞭解這樣便能讓你跳腳而已。”

他彈了一下，煙灰纏上約翰的睫毛，莫裡亞蒂帶著思索，又吸了一口。

“相機準備好了沒？”莫蘭問，阿米蒂奇靜靜的點了點頭，“那我們能開工了不？”

“好好想想，”莫里亚蒂輕描淡寫道，“接下來的問題。”

莫蘭猥瑣的竊笑：“噴燈，燒他的臉，或是他的那話兒。”

“滾你媽的噴燈。”

莫蘭踱著步子，晃到攝像頭的範圍之外，他們已經準備好了，阿米蒂奇試著令注意力集中到工作上。

“有啥更好的注意沒？”

莫裡亞蒂夾著香煙，冷笑：“屁股還是嘴。”他慢吞吞地一字一句，在約翰的耳邊，掐滅了煙蒂。

約翰的反應出乎意料，他猛躥而起，用前臂環住了莫裡亞蒂的脖子，血沫狠啐在那人潔白的襯衫上。莫裡亞蒂發出尖銳的呼叫，他們兩個一齊翻過餐桌，重重跌落在地。莫蘭立刻撲向他們，拽開了約翰并把他丟到一旁，一下下的踹在他的肚子上，直至阿米蒂奇用身體阻住他。

“天呐，莫蘭！快住手！你會殺了他的！”

“我想那他媽的正是我要幹的！”莫蘭怒吼著。

莫裡亞蒂坐起身，指尖拎著弄髒了的衣服，挨了揍的臉上全是驚駭，“哦！這真噁心！這太他媽噁心了！”

他伸出手，莫蘭抓住了，將他拉到自己的面前，上下打量：“你沒事吧？”

“得了吧，大男孩兒，”莫裡亞蒂嗤笑著，瞄了一眼阿米蒂奇，他正小心的推著約翰的背，“還活著不？”

約翰直視著阿米蒂奇，海藍色瞳子中的強悍竟令這位大兵一時口吃，“是、是的。”

“把他弄回桌子上，以及，莫蘭，你能不能貼心的到樓上為我拿件新襯衫下來？我想該是我們的節目時間了。”

 

PART 1 FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

2-I

意料之外的長時間等待，歇洛克挫敗的用手指不斷敲擊著桌面。

黨靜態的畫面被打破，扭曲，直至清晰，熟悉的場景再度呈現在他的面前，約翰歪倒在桌子上，莫裡亞蒂站立一旁，他腦內迅速開始了一場驚悚的“大家來找茬”遊戲（約翰血淋淋的臉龐和脖子，染了血的桌表，莫裡亞蒂換過的襯衣），他向前傾身，企圖看得更加仔細。

約翰遭受過毆打，他向內蜷縮的腹部、外套上沾染的鞋底污都明明白白的拋出這個結論，他的身體亂顫，剛跑完長跑般，但那不可能。歇洛克懷疑約翰是被注射了刺激性藥物以阻止其失去知覺，沿著他身體線條發出的微妙抖動證實了這個猜測。

莫裡亞蒂扯著他病怏怏的笑。

“很高興你能在爆炸中生還，不然只剩下我和你的小寵物，我一定會十分無措。”他頓住，眼球游向約翰，笑容又增加了幾分，以至於歇洛克能看見他鋒利的白牙，“其實，方才我確實在說謊，我能做很多事，可擁有觀眾的酷刑更具樂趣[1]，你覺得呢？”

他像對待小孩兒一樣扼住了約翰的兩頰，任憑此情況下動作中的暴力因子扯開了約翰嘴上凝痂的創口。腎上腺素放大了約翰的感官，疼痛令他在莫裡亞蒂的竊笑中本能的再度抽搐，血漬染上了對方的指尖。

莫裡亞蒂嫌惡的皺了皺鼻子，用約翰衣服乾淨的部份拭去污濁。

電腦“嗶嗶”作響，聊天窗彈了出來。

M：移除肢體，或是移除器官。  
無麻醉，自然狀態下。

他再不能忍受了，若這能免除約翰所遭受的災難，歇洛克寧願他們從未有遇見彼此。

“三十秒，”莫裡亞蒂打了個呼哨，“要不我就讓我的助理和他的噴燈來助助興，他可是非常有創意。”

約翰閉上了眼睛，歇洛克的手指在鍵盤上哆嗦，他只有一個選擇，一個不會致命的選擇（因為他知道他能找到約翰，他一定能）。

S：肢體。

“哦！真棒！”莫裡亞蒂樂呵呵的跳下桌子，掏出他的IPhone，“我有個程序專門爲了這個。”

約翰在背景下，呼吸轉慢，鏡頭對准的是撥弄著手機的莫裡亞蒂，他在準據以外。

“啊哈！”他高興地叫道，“左胳膊，小寵物！不壞嘛！反正不是你的那根對不？我還沒見識過你的傷疤呢。”

即便沒被聚焦，歇洛克還是能看見約翰猛地注意到什麽，他的雙目倏然大睜，身體繃直，似乎已經意識到接下來會發生的事。莫裡亞蒂將鏡頭正對他的手機，屏幕上是一個隨機抽樣程序，高光標注著“左臂”。

“看見了？”他說，IPhone被揣進口袋，“我可沒遮遮掩掩，”他走進，伸出他的手臂，“我來擺弄相機，你去壓著約翰，我想這次他准得哭出聲來。”

搖晃，有那麼一會兒歇洛克所能見到的唯有混凝土地面（他們在地窖一類的地方，無自然光線更證明此設計是爲了迎合工廠貯藏室），之後，莫裡亞蒂掌控了攝影機。一個男人移走了桌子上的焊接燈，繼而踢了一腳，約翰的背震了一下。

“別蠢了，小傢伙，”莫裡亞蒂“嘖嘖”地感慨，“你只會傷到自己。”

那個男人一手環住約翰的膝蓋，壓制他于原地，另一隻手按在約翰柔軟的肚子上，直至他的掙扎被劇烈的咳嗽和痙攣打斷：“我們應該把他綁起來麼？還是你希望我就這麼制著他？”

“繩索的話，我沒興趣，”莫裡亞蒂略帶調笑，“我偏向于，啊，人體束縛，更具觀賞價值。”

另一個男人走進了屏幕，帶著一柄鋸齒刃的全龍骨柄芯刀具[2]，約有一英尺長，暗色軍用金屬材質，不會閃爍，也無法反光。刀面貼上約翰的臉頰，又滑向他的下巴，從各個角度翻側著他的腦袋，約翰的眼睛始終直瞪男人的面龐，仇恨在對視中愈演愈烈。

“現在正是需要的時候，寵物，”莫裡亞蒂大笑，“看著那張臉！”

黑色的冷鋒在男人的指引下掠過約翰覆滿猩紅的頸項，如黃油刀般的抹著粘稠的血污，直至觸到約翰的衣領。他的目光驀然頭像鏡頭之後的莫裡亞蒂，在無言中默默交流著什麽。

（突然地，歇洛克眼前一白，他回到了游泳池邊，毫無溫度的瓷磚之上，緊扣槍支，胳膊對準炸藥緩緩下降，他下一步行動足以了却在場所有人的生命，如果他真那麼做的話。約翰凝望著他，眼瞳明亮，全然的信任，他們的視線交纏，約翰慢慢點頭。）

男人開始剝約翰的外套，用那柄兇殘醜陋的刀刃自衣服的中間絞割而下，有些地方因他太過粗暴而被劃破，但他陶醉在暴力中，為約翰緊咬到扭曲的嘴裡溢出的每一聲抑制不住的呻吟而愉悅。

約翰的衣衫崩出碎屑，他的胸膛如今暴露在空氣中。

歇洛克的瞳眸有些渙散。

在他們相處過的所有時光里，約翰總謹慎嚴實的包裹著自己的身體，而如今，大片柔軟的肉體對外展現著，淺淺的顏色被過於開闊的地下室襯得格外脆弱。

毆打造成的瘀傷已經成型，在他的肚子上小腹上散射出病態的灰紫，他的肋骨隨著每一次小心翼翼的呼吸而擴張而收縮，露天之下，窄聚的紅開始集成塊，男人的笑令人驚懼，刀片滑下約翰的胸部和上腹，用他的皮膚揩拭上面沾到的血跡。

約翰死人一般靜靜躺著，視線鎖定著天花板。

男子移到約翰的左邊，牢牢執過他已然損毀的腕關節，約翰壓抑住他的哭喊，下意識的想要從抵著他的強壯的臂膀中掙脫。

“我應該切除哪兒？”男人問，晦暗的利刃緊隨約翰的腕骨，約翰徒勞的踢打，牙齒碾磨出“嘎嘎”的鈍響。

莫裡亞蒂考慮著，一邊散播哼唱似的噪音。

他貼近，蒼白的手指在相機前，約翰小肘的中間位置，描了一道線。那錯位的手無彈在鏡面的角落，毫無意義的。

“好了，我們就從這兒開始，”莫裡亞蒂撤了回去，“不夠的話，我們就再弄掉一點，我的髮型師老這麼說。”

歇洛克朝著屏幕不停地詛咒。

男人繞著約翰的前臂留下一圈細痕，血珠子在鋒刃埋入軟軟肌膚的刹那飛濺，約翰異常虛弱，他愈發安靜，以一種剛硬的的態度面對即將降臨的未知——無論它是什麽。

歇洛克看不下去了，他猝然站起，來到窗邊，注視外面的街道。好像他做這一切是出於故意一般，約翰開始慘叫，莫裡亞蒂安排了手下在這間旅社，監視他的一舉一動，但房間並沒有安裝監視器，他目光所及之處也沒有誰站在馬路另側向房內張望，也許有員工受他掌控，又或者他以一個假名操縱著整間社管，歇洛克不知道。

約翰的嘶喊漸漸絕望。

歇洛克折返，他不能不看。

約翰艱難的扭打，他半鋸開的骨頭“咔咔”響著，落下白色的碎片。到處都是血，持刀的男人已被之浸濕，他越發兇猛的反掙，挾制他的大兵手上亦被濺上星星點點。約翰得以保留的被截去了下半部份的胳肘不能彎曲，肌腱被鋸爛了。

莫裡亞蒂在笑。

他錄入約翰飽受鮮血、痛楚折磨的皺巴巴的臉，如隔絕了氧氣時的扭曲，眼皮耷下，閉起。

“這可不行，小東西，”莫裡亞蒂厲聲呵斥，“這狗屎的怎麼了，堅韌不拔的戰士？睜開你的眼睛！”

約翰眼眸微閃的掀開眼皮，淚水打濕了睫羽，它們彙在一起，似飛蛾的翅膀，他瞳孔中的混沌蔓延。

萬物皆寂，莫裡亞蒂潛行上前。

“看，寵物……”他輕聲細語，手中是——

歇洛克窒息了。

他正拿著約翰的斷肢……

歇洛克瞧不見了，那些細節，約翰的骨，約翰的血，約翰死去的手指，它們那樣善良……

約翰拒絕去看，莫裡亞蒂很快便無聊了，他把斷手扔到地上，在桌子下踢來踢去，“給點專業意見，”他轉向操刀的男子，“你認為他需要那截剩下的肘子不？”

男人笑嘻嘻的聳了聳肩。

“不！”歇洛克呼喊。

S：停下。我願做任何你想要的，只要你停下，只要你放過他。

“哦哦！歇洛克受不了了，”莫里亞蒂大概檢查了一下電話，“狗屎，歇洛克，不聽人說話的蠢貨，斷了他的胳膊肘！”

“你他媽混蛋！”歇洛克口出惡言，拳頭重重砸在桌上，執刀的男人卯上約翰的臂彎，刃起瞬間，錄像戛然而止。

歇洛克被驚呆了，他捶打電腦，刷新頁面，無。

“約翰？”他的聲音抖成災難，“約翰！不！約翰，怎麼了？！”

他狠命抓著自己的頭，大腦在安靜中徹底停滯，最糟糕的是，他不明緣由。他只覺得疼，腦袋要裂了一般，當他眼神膠著手指，它們已沾滿血紅。他顱骨一側遭遇的衝擊是莫裡亞蒂的饋贈——炸彈。

一陣銳響。

M：抱歉，帥哥，技術問題，請稍等。

 

注：  
1、 前文莫裡亞蒂說過，他無聊時會變得很殘忍，撒謊即是指這一句  
2、 原文是Full-tang blade，我查了很久才查到這個解釋，比字典里直譯的全唐刀靠譜

 

*****

2-II

“什麽叫我們沒有電池了！！”莫裡亞蒂尖叫著，暴怒地不斷晃動已經無法工作的像機。

約翰一動不動的躺在桌上，死去一般的蒼白，雙目緊閉。莫蘭咄咄逼人的行至房間的角落，擦拭著他的兵器。莫裡亞蒂則是一臉殺氣，直瞪阿米蒂奇。

阿米蒂奇站得筆直，慢吞吞地眨了眨眼睛，他只覺一陣口乾：“我們有，只不過……我們一定是放在某個地方了，我找不到它們。”

“這太荒謬了！”莫裡亞蒂喘著粗氣，相機被他丟到一側的工作臺上，“我還從沒忍受過如此明目張膽的廢柴論調！”

“先生——”

“當我和你說話的時候，給我操他媽的閉嘴，阿米蒂奇！”莫裡亞蒂厲聲呵斥，乾瘦的拳頭捶打著工作臺，“別給老子找藉口！”

“他就要死了。”

莫裡亞蒂皺皺鼻子，瞄了一眼約翰，表情淡漠：“看上去是那麼回事兒。”

阿米蒂奇手心出汗：“您要放著不管麼？腎上腺素或能令他清醒，但彌補不了失血過多，（如果他死了）您的遊戲要怎麼玩？”

莫里亞蒂瞇起眼睛：“別試圖操控我，甜心。”他嘶嘶地陳述，語氣危險至極。

他向前邁步，抓過阿米蒂奇的巴拉克拉法帽[1]的頂端，將之揪了下來，阿米蒂奇頭髮淩亂、面目通紅的望著他，在莫裡亞蒂冷酷的蔑視之下顯得無比寒磣，犯罪頭子將他上上下下打量了一遍，給了他一個假笑：“我理解你接受的成為醫護人員的培訓，雖然那是很多年前了，”他狡黠道，“我可以提供給你鹽水、紗布還有繃帶，如果你需要的話。”

“您是要我救他麼？”

莫裡亞蒂“嘖”了一聲，搖頭：“不，是你自己想救他，你以為我是笨蛋麼？當我們把他拽起來進行那些倒楣事兒的時候，你的眼睛一晃不晃，都快眯成個月牙了。親愛的，你可一點兒也不難揣摩。”

“不是這麼回事兒——”阿米蒂奇申辯，莫裡亞蒂在隱匿之處嗤笑。

“如果你為我做些什麽，我可以提供你想要的那些。”他提議。

“什麽？”

“這算個驚喜，”莫裡亞蒂笑嘻嘻道，“同時也是筆交易。”

阿米蒂奇從未信任過莫裡亞蒂，這個人絕對是在計劃什麽。但機會僅此一次，若要保住約翰性命，他得把握住：“那麼，先生，我接受。”

“好孩子，”莫裡亞蒂聲音放柔，他點了點頭，用下巴示意了一下堆在一邊的深綠色盒子，“你要的都在裏面。”

阿米蒂奇將盒子拖向約翰，對方微睜了眸子，望向他，顯然有些吃驚，他打著顫，皮膚上浸滿冷汗，摸上去一片冰涼。

一碼歸一碼。

約翰的前臂自肘部以下已被徹底搗毀，阿米蒂奇抬高它以阻止鮮血的繼續流出，他用盒子里的無菌紗布牢牢地纏住，血透過層層包扎浸透而出，染滿了他的手，但他依舊繼續，裹上厚厚的紗布，輔以繃帶，拉緊。他把約翰的手至於對方的腹部，那兒不夠高，但總比平放著好。

他能讀到莫蘭眼角的流露出的輕笑，這會否是某種試探？

他開始清理約翰的割痕和瘀傷，為它們做最細緻的消毒和裹覆，他不知道要如何治療約翰的嘴，因而他只是擦淨乾涸的血漬，使那人能順暢的呼吸，那寸皮膚在阿米蒂奇的指下十分柔軟。

約翰的眼中全是混沌，他流了太多的血，阿米蒂奇無法做出準確的估量，要彌補血液的缺失，因而他翻出了乳酸林格氏液[2]輸液袋，仔細的審視針和導管，去除氣泡令溶液流動起來，在撥弄針管的當兒，他叼住輸液袋，將之拔高。

阿米蒂奇笨拙的嘗試沒有使約翰畏縮，這點程度的疼痛已無法引起他的注意。

終於，阿米蒂奇將針管刺入，打開了輸液閥，約翰看著他，但阿米蒂奇沒能從他眼中窺出什麽。

有些時候，倒是約翰反能看穿自己。

莫裡亞蒂走近了，阿米蒂奇無需轉身，他能聽見禮服鞋在地板上敲出節拍，一隻小手按上了他的肩膀，頗帶了些殘酷意味的擠壓。

“開心了不？”莫裡亞蒂以虛假的甜音，“莫蘭！”他提高了調子，無比愉悅的，“去弄些電池來！”

聞者滿面愁容：“我們在個前不著村後不著店的鬼地方呢。”

“去、弄、電、池。”莫裡亞蒂下令，“我很抱歉，不過今天是他媽的‘惹怒吉姆’日么？爲什麽你們這幫蠢蛋如此致力於激怒我？！”

莫裡亞蒂背過身的刹那，莫蘭翻了個白眼，然後離開。

“可憐的歇洛克，”莫里亞蒂低語，用蒼白的食指描摹著約翰已被擦淨的嘴唇，“他一定急瘋了。感覺如何，小寵物？成為唯一一個能讓他如此在意的人？”

約翰虛弱的瞪了他一眼，莫裡亞蒂旋即拍了拍他的面頰。

“多貼心喲。”

阿米蒂奇站回門邊警戒，莫裡亞蒂則繼續和一個完全失去反抗他之力的男人玩著自娛自樂的遊戲。他眼睜睜看著，揣摩著莫裡亞蒂允許他救治約翰的唯一緣由，就是爲了將約翰一寸接著一寸的，重新敲碎。

****

十分鐘，歇洛克在電腦前坐立不安，他受够了，重新坐倒，登入他的電子信箱，有一封來自他兄長的郵件。

畫面顯示帶走約翰的車于兩小時前抵達卡迪夫，中途無任何不必要停留。

但是車現在是空的，司機亦人間蒸發。

正與警方聯絡，以獲得更多信息。不要著急，歇洛克，我可是很敏感的。

#file/drop/250511iy836.avi

歇洛克眯起雙目，點回上一封郵件，打開麥克羅夫特之前傳給他的附件，電腦響個不停，之後才開始播放媒體。

典型的閉路電視才拍得出來的垃圾圖像，低像素攝影機給所有東西上都添上惱人的雪花，即便如此，歇洛克依舊看見約翰小小的身影沿街行走，很明顯正在走神，儘管歇洛克預料到接下來將要發生之事，但當一輛福特 蒙迪歐在路邊減速，打著滑停在約翰身邊之際，他還是吃了一驚。

約翰注意到了不妥，并企圖退繞，兩個戴著巴拉克拉法帽的男子跳了出來，結果立見分曉。

約翰奔走，但他們更快并早有準備，在被擊暈前，約翰踢出一腳，然後他們將他失去意識的身體綁了起來，并塞進已然備好的汽車後備箱里——從這個角度，歇洛克看不到那些，但他們持著膠帶和繩索，表現出束住約翰的樣子，可以推測此舉是爲了讓他失去引起旁人注意的能力，即便他在半途醒來。後備箱被闔上了，男人們躍回車內，火速開離。

歇洛克倒回，重放。

僅憑帽子來識別他人的身份，即便與他而言亦難於登天。他很快意識到那是莫裡亞蒂唯一給他留下的線索，但僅此而已。他們的行動證實了他早先的演繹，這是群經受過高標準訓練的軍人，約翰是個頗具技巧性的鬥士，可他幾乎未經掙扎，便被擊潰。

歇洛克再度倒回，暫停。

坐在車子後座的男人，黑色頭髮，皮膚蒼白，莫裡亞蒂，出場如此之早，堪稱奇怪。

司機坐于前排，特徵無跡可尋，GPS導行放在前座，但錄像過於模糊，連它的屏幕都窺探不清。

他打開新的附件，同樣的車，地點卡迪夫，停在某個泊車位上，司機未開票[3]便用衣領遮住臉離開，顯是不會再回來了。車子空了。

歇洛克記下時間，又退到前一個，錄像間隔三個半小時，從梅利本到卡迪夫。第一發廣播錄製于約翰被綁架后的一個半小時——在這段路程的某處，莫裡亞蒂帶著約翰轉移，同夥們清理了車輛并開走。

但……在哪兒？

歇洛克重播多次，沮喪萬分，視頻中再無其他線索，GPS又不可讀。

GPS！

通騰導航器，新款，歇洛克不能讀取其屏幕，但並不代表他沒辦法獲知路線。

他下載了通騰地圖[4]，并打開軟件，分別輸入約翰被劫持的地址，以及最後發現車子的方位，選擇最短路線，點擊。顯而易見，旅途將持續三  
小時之久，諸如交通不便的狀況當考慮在內，無論如何，莫裡亞蒂的藏身之處應在一小時左右的車程內。

他知道那處隱蔽所是個工廠或者倉庫，該被遺棄了有一段日子，否則莫裡亞蒂在那兒進行的一切不可能完全不被業主發覺。快速的穀歌搜索及一番調查之後，歇洛克得出了那個最可能囚禁著約翰的地址。

偵探深吸了口氣，跌回座椅，彎起指節。

人都會犯錯，即便是莫裡亞蒂。

歇洛克侵入系統，鍵入命令，格掉硬盤，計算機自行關機，他起身，挪步，思索。

他不能獨闖龍潭，一對三，劣勢顯著。

他需動用人情。

剛離開旅社，他便致電，對方很快接聽。

“福爾摩斯先生，真沒想到還能再聽到您的聲音。”

“你好，馬斯格雷夫，閒話不多說，我需要幫助。”

那個男人聞言大笑：“有什麽是我可以效勞的么？”

“外科手術方面的能手，細心謹慎的那種，電話里說不清，能和我在卡姆登車站會面么？”

“我五分鐘之後到那兒。”

歇洛克跑著中斷對話，揮手攔下了他下一刻看見的出租。

****

莫裡亞蒂撫弄著約翰，好奇的手指在他的傷口上探來探去，蹭著他額前的金髮，觀察，約翰克制著自己，在這些觸碰下不為所動，當莫裡亞蒂在他被包扎妥當的殘肢上呵氣時，他怒瞪著對方。

“這就對了，”莫裡亞蒂聲音細柔，眼中卻是邪光，“我可以按照自己的意願改變你的身體，我可以幫你塑形，讓你再無用處，讓你為疼痛所擾，這些都是我的樂子，小寵物，你非常有趣。”

約翰已然精疲力竭，甚至莫裡亞蒂輕晃著他的腦袋，在他耳邊喃喃稱讚時，他都沒有挪動。

“別怕，親愛的，馬上就都要結束了，”他低語，“他馬上就會來，因為我允許，因為我將逮著他，因為我要在他面前折磨你。我會一次性切下你的部件，然後讓你吃進去，我會燒光你身上每一寸毛髮，我會用鑷子拔出你的眼球，我會片下你的皮，從前額一直到屁眼。等你滿身血污，瀕臨崩潰，離死不遠，我就讓他親手結果了你，讓他把你從這些狗日的苦難中徹底解放出來。”  
談話一旦涉及歇洛克邊總能觸碰約翰的底線，他在莫裡亞蒂的臂彎中緊繃。

“阿米蒂奇，”莫裡亞蒂下令，“過來，該你一展身手的時候了。”

他向上一撇，阿米蒂奇遙遙杵在那兒，微顫，槍口正對他的頭顱。

莫裡亞蒂沒有脫離對約翰的掌控，他咧嘴而笑，緩慢的，直至白森森的牙齒全部暴露而出。他看上去很高興，因為成功的確認了他的觀察結果。

“現在，現在，寶貝兒，”莫裡亞蒂說，以黑色的眼子滿目生寒的直盯阿米蒂奇，“再好好考慮一下。”

“我有。”阿米蒂奇反駁，嗓音乾澀。

“莫蘭確有警告過我這個，”莫裡亞蒂坦然，臉側過一邊，“他堅持你小子不可靠，而我則一直袒護你，高興不？你不是那種忘恩負義的傢伙，會槍擊你的恩人。”

阿米蒂奇磕磕巴巴：“我很感激您，但……我們做的這些，是錯的，您不能對一個人做如此殘忍之事。”

“你明白為啥我支開莫蘭不？”莫裡亞蒂起身，湊近，“這是另一個考驗，阿米蒂奇，我知道你很聽話，可遇到這檔子事兒就容易動搖，我要看看你到底能離我的期望有多遠。”

阿米蒂奇倒退一步，槍直指莫裡亞蒂前額。

“您是何意？”

莫裡亞蒂詭笑。

“心裡測驗，甜心，我想看看究竟是什麽讓你變了，成為一個……毀約者，當你用羊角錘粉碎他手骨的那會兒，你不挺高興的么？在固定著他的頭以便我可以摧毀他舌頭的時候，你不也挺好？”

他停住，視線瞄過約翰（呼吸變快，雙瞳在槍和莫裡亞蒂之間踟躕）又迅速收了回來，思索，嘴唇微微扭曲。

“是因為截肢么？”他沉吟，點著下巴，“那太過可怖，超過你的承受範圍？”

“我不會殺您，”阿米蒂奇開口，“只是，請您……走吧，別再回來。”

“於是就只剩下你和你那半裸著躺在桌子上又無助又感激的小對象？”莫裡亞蒂哂笑，“想得美。”

“不是那樣！”阿米蒂奇抗議，“我永遠不會如您想的那樣。”

莫裡亞蒂的臉黑了下來。

“不，你會的。”

他溜回約翰的身邊，手指劃過胸口：“你騙不了我，親愛的，我只和我瞭解的人做生意。”

他掃視阿米蒂奇。

“以及，讓他們相互出醜。”

“別碰他！”阿米蒂奇警告道，約翰在那根手指下掙扎，但被莫裡亞蒂無視。

“我現在知道你到底能偏多遠，我還知道你他媽不會去上一個無力拒絕你的人。”

“過去的已經過去了。”阿米蒂奇咬著牙嘶聲道，理智告訴他最好現在就殺了莫裡亞蒂，但他無法命令自己開槍。

“狗改不了吃屎，”莫裡亞蒂爭鋒相對，聳了聳肩膀，“我太懂你了，你不會射殺我的，而且我還知道，即便你現時離開我了，要不了多久你還會滾回來的！你總這麼幹！”

“我會的。”阿米蒂奇說，瞄準，手指慎重的搭上扳機。一旦扣下，便都結束了，莫里亞蒂輝煌而瘋狂的腦漿將塗遍整座混凝土牆。

驀地一聲巨響，地下室的門被甩開。阿米蒂奇被震住，他本能的朝噪音方向射擊，但一個猛烈的撞擊降臨在他胸口的正中，他跪下，繼而面朝下撲倒在地上，世界黑了。

注：

[1]其實就是搶匪帽

[2] 一种等张静脉注射液，用来治疗外伤、手术、烧伤等造成的失血，和对肾衰竭病人促进造尿。这两种情况下产生的酸中毒被乳酸在肝脏中的代谢产物平衡。

[3]在英國，泊車要自己找機器買票，雖然開票這個詞很俗……可是我真的不知道怎麼說了……

[4]通騰地圖，功能就和穀歌地圖一樣，具備導行功能的程序。

 

******

 

2-III

歇洛克闖入房間，緊隨馬斯格雷夫和他兩個夥伴之後，槍聲著實嚇到了他。

他們最好沒有——哦，感謝上帝。

“別弄死他！”他對制住莫裡亞蒂的男子大叫，犯罪頭子被擊中顱下，已然昏迷，當軀體毫無防備的癱軟，再危險的大腦也不足為據。

他衝向約翰，對方正視圖用撕裂的舌頭說些什麽，可辨的單詞，憔悴的面龐，充滿了驚詫，放鬆，還有千千萬萬歇洛克無法破譯的旁的東西，他的眼睛濕潤了，但他竭力與眼淚爭鬥，要將它們逼回眼眶，儘管他無比痛苦，他卻如此沉靜。

“約翰，”歇洛克深呼吸，降下身子將他擁近，萬分小心地不壓到任何一處傷痕，他的鼻子埋在約翰軟軟的金髮中，好一會兒，他不去想任何事，只是感激這樣一個事實——約翰在這裡，還活著，還能被拯救。

約翰仍舊拘謹，他已然太過疲憊，卻不想令歇洛克擔憂，他收起全部的苦楚，并因此而顫抖。

“已經沒關係了，”歇洛克噓了幾聲，他扶著約翰的頭，“你已經夠勇敢了，約翰，現在，你可以放任脆弱，救護車就在外面，它會載你去醫院。一切都會好的，我保證。”

約翰顫巍巍的喘出一口氣，最終，他放縱自己的情感，埋在歇洛克的脖子中哭泣，那些混雜了所有疼痛，挫折和安慰的淚水，炙熱，鹹澀，滴落在歇洛克的皮膚上。他因每一次飽含痛楚的呼吸而哆哆嗦嗦，歇洛克支撐著他破碎的身體，輕撫著他的後頸，直到有醫護人員要送約翰進私人醫院時，他才挪開了。

歇洛克斜過身體，按住約翰尚且完好的那邊肩膀，在對方即將被帶走之前。

“你從手術中醒來後，我一定在那兒，”他說，“只是這裡還有事需要我解決。”

約翰虛弱的點點頭，他就要再度失去意識，歇洛克看著他被送去救治。

現在，只有他，馬斯格雷夫及兩名隸屬於馬斯格雷夫的資深特工。

理智重歸大腦，歇洛克豎起衣領，好好觀察了一遍這個房間，相機沒拍到的場景盡收他眼底，將莫裡亞蒂和他私人視頻主機相連的電腦，未有被用過的酷刑刑具，一箱醫療物資和藥品，推測是為了在每一次現場直播之後令約翰依舊保持清醒。

“這男人是誰？”他問馬斯格雷夫，那是一具跪臥著的屍體，歇洛克認出其是莫裡亞蒂手下的傭兵之一。

“身份不明，”馬斯格雷夫答道，站起身，聳肩，將射出死亡子彈的手槍塞進皮套，“他的口袋裡除了相機電池再無其它。”

歇洛克帶上了莫裡亞蒂的筆電，他要去醫院了：“我在調查的時候，希望你能清一下場子，還有個像他們一樣的男人，別放鬆警惕。另外，讓莫裡亞蒂活著，我遲些來問他話。”

馬斯格雷夫點了點頭，歇洛克旋即離開了。

****

醫院為私人所有，維護良好，在麥克羅夫特頗具影響力的庇護之下。每每他的間諜或員工在任務途中遭受傷害，需要一個能取出子彈卻又不會驚擾警察的地方，便被送來此處。員工都訓練有素，設施亦保持和最新技術同步。

約翰的手術進行了五個小時。

此期間歇洛克一直力圖從莫裡亞蒂的電腦中獲取些什麽，但都失敗了（這個男人的確是電腦天才），以至於最後，他甚至放棄了鑽研，將電腦丟給麥克羅夫特和他的技術團隊。

“你應當告訴我那些細節，歇洛克，以及發生的事件。”麥克羅夫特在筆電轉接時告誡他，“爲什麽你堅持不同我一起解決，約翰有可能會死。”

“這無關我的自負，”歇洛克厲聲辯駁，“莫裡亞蒂埋了餌，我不知道該信任誰，要是貿貿然去找你的話，他可能會發現并殺了約翰！”

“也許約翰更中意那樣的結局。”麥克羅夫特施施然道，轉身欲離，但歇洛克刹那間趕上了他，並將他狠狠推到牆上，面色鐵青。

“不需你提起它！”他嘶啞道，牙齒外露。

麥克羅夫特滿臉嫌惡，他一把搡開了歇洛克，理順自己的西裝，刷平褶皺：“他的餘生必定充滿痛苦，他失去了慣用的左手。”

“由我來照看他。”歇洛克駁斥。

麥克羅夫特嗤笑以應：“你很快就會無聊。”

“我虧欠他的，”歇洛克說，“如果不是因為我……”

“他知道麼？”麥克羅夫特發問，目中閃爍，“他知道那些發生在他身上的災難皆出自你的選擇麼？”

“我想是的，”歇洛克答道，“無論怎樣，等他醒來，我都會告訴他，告訴他一切。”

約翰躺在病床上，那麼小，他的斷臂連同肘部都被置於管型石膏夾中，殘肢被包扎妥當，皮膚上的傷口得到處理，各種刀傷淤痕均已醫治，左肩上被手術刀割裂的創口亦是縫合。

（我只想……活割了醫生）

約翰的眼皮動了動，掀開，藥物作用下他的眸中滿是惺忪。

歇洛克總能從約翰的臉上直接讀出他的思想——意識到自己再不用回到該死的地下室時的深切安慰；被痛感上襲時的畏縮；回憶起斷肢時短暫的惶然——歇洛克的救助一度令他忘卻，而今，毯子下的身體劇烈震顫。

他勉力一笑，朝歇洛克，男人拼命地想要與他接觸，抱著他以安慰自己約翰是完好的。

但歇洛克知道，約翰離完好，已經太遠了。他稍作鎮定，一隻手輕觸在石膏夾上方軟軟的皮膚上：“對不起。”他低聲耳語，約翰只是搖頭。

他們默默靜坐著，直到一名醫師走入討論恢復事宜，聰慧，高效，公事公辦，且不會自以為高人一等。

歇洛克看得出他也是個前陸軍外科醫生，結婚五年，至少養有一名小孩，很可能是個女娃兒，他的手抽離約翰的胳膊，坐回原處，思索怎樣進行接下來的談話，但最終決定還是讓那人對約翰有話直說。

“好消息和壞消息，”醫生開口了，坐在床邊的椅子上，這樣約翰就不必仰著脖子看他，“好消息是，您的舌頭能完全癒合，但您得給它時間。很多人做過舌裂手術，一種……整容，怎樣讓這兩片不再粘合在一起才是難點哩。不過，舌頭的裂紋太凌亂了，所以很可能會留下疤痕，而且活動會變得困難，範圍也將縮窄，這恐怕會影響您今後說話。”

約翰點了點頭，歇洛克只覺希望在他胸中騰起。

“您的右手則比較麻煩。每根骨頭都斷裂了，我們用了內部定位的方法來醫治，以線和針腳固定，使骨痂能順著它們按正確的形狀癒合。介於您掌內大部份骨頭被損毀，現在有很多金屬替代品在您體內，之後會痛很久，還要再歷經數月才能痊愈，且您永遠不能再像從前一樣控制它了，但您這隻手尚可用。”

“那麼剩下的就是您的左臂，您很健康，血液循環系統良好，所以應該不會有組織壞死的困擾，大部份人可以在截肢手術之後很好地應付，假肢，或者別的什麽，我們這裡有專家可以幫助您選擇相應的療法，我把這個問題留給他們以後和您討論。”

醫生離開房間，歇洛克即刻轉向約翰，男人此刻更清醒了些，密切的回望歇洛克，顯是充滿疑問，又不知如何詢問。

“你想聽聽我是怎樣找到你的。”歇洛克替他說了出來，約翰便只是點頭。

歇洛克開始解釋，從莫裡亞蒂發郵件給他說起，他如何被迫在兩種刑罰間做出選擇，以及，他怎麼看著那一步步的進行，因為莫裡亞蒂所能視的，發生在約翰身上的一切，他也必須去體會。

他闡述麥克羅夫特如何將閉路電視錄像傳給他，以及他是如何利用司機的GPS和時間跨度還有他能觀察到的那個地下室的一些信息最終推斷出約翰被帶到了哪裡。

“和我一起去救你的男人，都是馬斯格雷夫的朋友，他欠我一個人情，當年我為他恢復了隱藏家族的財富，他從過軍，專長是營救重要的俘虜，這也是我找他幫忙的原因。”

他還替我審訊莫裡亞蒂。歇洛克沒有告訴約翰。

即便在探查期間，他也每晚都來探視約翰。

莫裡亞蒂龐大的組織已然分崩離析，他的左右手，塞巴斯蒂安 莫蘭——歇洛克認出這個失蹤的傭兵便是鋸斷約翰左手的人——仍舊在逃，不過一旦掌握了其行蹤，此人的末日亦不遠矣。

歇洛克現下正坐在醫院提供的靠椅上，倚著約翰的病床，發誓要和他呆在一起，致力於他的恢復工作。

“你永遠不會是一個負擔，”他許諾，“我會隱退，我會用我的餘生看護你，我不會感到勉強，更不是出於憐憫，我做這些事，是因為你是我生命里最重要的人，是一個人所能擁有的，最善良，最勇敢的朋友。”

約翰的目光開始軟化，在對方輕輕的吻上他緊皺的眉梢，讓他靠在其肩膀上休憩之時。歇洛克的手指纏上約翰溫柔的短髮，他們一同凝望窗外倫敦灰色的天宇。

“我的家族擁有一處莊園，在迪奇靈，蘇塞克斯丘陵，”停了一會兒，歇洛克繼續道，約翰向上看著他，“我小時候總在那兒消磨暑假，探索村莊，參觀農場，在自然保護區內長途跋涉，我經常想念它，想著在一切都結束之後要回到那兒去。”

他朝可見的城市晃著自己的手，約翰抬起頭，滿是困惑。

“我在想……”歇洛克有些遲疑，“等你出院了，我覺得……你願不願意和我一起住在那裡。很平靜的一個地方，離倫敦不過乘坐一小時火車的距離，如果屆時你想回來看看的話。這只是……我覺得我們需要離開倫敦去度個假，”他慢慢地呼出一口氣，“一個很長很長的假。”

約翰笑了，他藍灰色的眼珠遊移到眼角，最終，他垂下腦袋，點了點頭，歇洛克的笑容漸漸擴大。

“真的？”

“是——”約翰尚有些猶豫的回答，用他正在癒合的舌頭，他探了探，再度依偎到歇洛克懷裡之前，他親了男人的太陽穴，他們倚著彼此，一直到探視時間結束，偵探只得告辭。

他大步行過那些來來往往的醫生，護士，及勤務人員，辨出那些在約翰治療過程中出過力的員工并回應他們的致意。他出了醫院，花了筆昂貴的費用打車西行至伊林，粉色與灰色交織的天光之下，馬斯格雷夫在一座倉庫外正等著他，他們握了手，斜長的影子投射到混凝土之上，孤單的身型被街道和金屬材質的建築拉的老長。

“福爾摩斯先生。”

“馬斯格雷夫閣下，他怎麼樣了？”

“不比來時的那會兒了，不過在我們的領域中這不算啥問題，是不？”

馬斯格雷夫拿出一串鑰匙，打開明顯未使用過的倉庫的門，讓歇洛克進入。

枯瘦如柴的蒼白身影，除卻一件醫用長袍，一絲不掛，被綁在金屬桌子上，置於巨大空間的正中，四肢被皮腕固定在四角。房間濕冷，白霧隨著他每一次呼吸凝結，透過長袍，他肺部的起伏一清二楚。當歇洛克和馬斯格雷夫邁進的一瞬，他渾身痙攣，瘋狂的黑色雙目大張。

歇洛克脫下自己的外套（不希望它被弄髒），換過白色大褂并套上塑膠手套，他走近莫裡亞蒂，扯過對方的頭髮，推著對方的後腦勺，直至不能再向前彎曲半分，冰藍的眸子直視甲蟲一般的漆黑。

“還記得我說過的話么？”歇洛克冷然，“‘你對約翰造成的痛苦，我勢必百倍奉還’，只不過我的知識和技能可以令酷刑維持得更長，令痛苦變得更難以忍受。你會活很久，吉姆，但我保證你將無比期待以死亡做結。”

莫裡亞蒂咧嘴而笑，他不能說話，在榨盡他身上最後一點有用的信息后，歇洛克用高濃縮鹽酸溶了他的舌頭。

所以這不再是調查。

這是復仇。

馬斯格雷夫開啟相機，對歇洛克點頭示意，實況轉播。

“你好莫蘭，”歇洛克慢吞吞的開口，手指仍然攥著莫裡亞蒂的黑髮，“我們要玩個遊戲。”

FIN


End file.
